


Soulmate

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Soulmate: as you grow older you will meet them more in your dreams, until one day when you actually met them, and it feels like Deja vu, but the closer you get to your soulmate, you will bond easily, you will feel their pain, their agony, you could feel everything.





	Soulmate

Sam had the same recurrent dream ever since he was young, he saw the same guy with his messy black hair walking towards him, with a gun in one of his hand, while another arm was a metal arm. There were nights where he dream that he run along with him, as a guy in a red suit chased after them, but the same dream was that he was running on a carrier, where the guys pulls off his wings. And Sam believed that man either would kill him or marry him.

  
Bucky had the same dream always, where he would run along with this dark skinned man, where they run through an airport, where they fought a guy in a red suit, but only recently the dream was him being in the same car with him, and Bucky asked him to move his seat a little. He remembers the man's voice. It was deep and yet calming. Bucky had wished he never woke up from that dream ever again.

It was during Civil War, Sam was chasing down the Winter Soldier, he remembers when he first chased him, he remember when they first brushed against each other, Sam could feel the pain from him, Sam could feel the sadness, the loss. When the Winter Soldier had went on hiatus, Sam could feel it, it wasn't a strong feeling unless he concentrate on it, then he can feel it faintly. When he was chasing the Winter Soldier again, the feeling was stronger, there were pain, anger and even terrifed. He could feel it all, especially when he grabs his arm, Sam's eyes widen as he looks into the Winter Soldier's eyes, that was his soulmate.

Bucky's eyes widen, he didn't believe in soulmates as he knew he was a century old, his soulmate would be dead or even old by now, but here as he brushed against the Falcon, he could feel the static, he could feel him, it was faint at first, but now it grew stronger, he could feel the surprise, he could feel how tired the falcon was. He could feel everything. As he was being pushed to the ground, he could hear the Falcon groans instead, he looks at him, the pain he felt was reflected on his face. During the ride back, he could feel the anger from his soulmate, he could feel it all.

As they brought Bucky into questioning, Sam could feel Bucky all calm, the look on Bucky face was relived, he didn't know if he should be worried or relived too, as they brought in the other guy, Sam could feel Bucky nervousness, and then he felt pain, Sam's head hurts, he screams as he falls to the ground. Steve runs up to him, holding his body.

“Sam! Are you okay!” Steve asked, as he held Sam's body.

“Bucky! It's Bucky! He in so much pain right now! Save him Steve.” Sam groans as he sat up. He suddenly felt emptiness. Bucky was gone.

“Secure the place, Don't let anyone leave the building, especially that guy.” Tony said as he points to the screen, to Zemo.

Everyone starts running around, trying to find Bucky, Sam got there first. Bucky got him into a chokehold and slams him on the ground, he then fought Steve, then Natasha, then Tony and T'Challa. As he falls from the roof with Steve, he was gone, but Sam could still feel him, he was scared, tired, and still in pain. As they place Bucky in the empty warehouse, Sam stood near him, he could feel Bucky waking up. He just looks at Bucky.

“I felt it. I felt the pain i caused you when i punched you, but i couldn't get out of it. I thought i was already better, but HYDRA was still in my head.” Bucky said, as he looks at Sam then hangs his head low.

“James, look at me. I felt the pain, when they activate the Winter Soldier, i felt the pain in my head, i can't imagine how much pain you have gone through alone those years. James, I'm here now with you.” Sam said, as he walks closer to Bucky.

“I can't be your soulmate Sam, i'll cause you more harm than anything else. Sam please.” Bucky said, as he looks at Sam, with tears in his eyes.

“It's not your choice who i want to be with, soulmate or not, i want to be here for you, with you, for us. Please James.” Sam begs as he kneels in front of Bucky, cupping his face, resting their forehead against each other.

“Will you stay with me, even if i'm broken, even if i'm crazy, even if i'm not me?” Bucky ask as he sobs slighlty.

“I promise you, till death do us part.” Sam whispered, as he leans up and kisses Bucky's forehead.

As they ran through the airport. Sam held Bucky's hands, as the looked at each other, the felt each other, witht hte soft smile on their face, they made a promise, whatever happens they will be there for each other. As Spider man held Bucky's arm, Bucky could feel the anger from Sam, as he rans towards them.

“Don't you ever touch what's mine!” Sam growls as he punched Spiderman.

“Sam stop, i'm okay. He did not hurt me.” Bucky said, as he tries to reassure Sam, he could see the anger in Sam's eyes, he placed his hands on Sam's chest, smiling at him softly, to calm him down.

As they continue to fight against Tony's team, Sam could feel the punches Bucky received, he could feel the andrenaline rush in his veins, he could feel the sore aches in his body. He had to watch Bucky fly away with Steve, he knew Steve would bring him back, in on piece. He trusted Steve. As he sat in the prison, resting his head in his hands, he could feel Bucky's rapid heart beat, he could feel Bucky's regret, he could feel the nauseated feeling in his guts, and then sudddenly he felt the sharp pain in his left arm. He shouts in his cell, and then falls to the ground, as he hugs his left arm to himself, when the guards came running in to him, they watched him balls himself up, crying and screaming in pain, they can't do much, but watch as he slips into sleep from all of that pain.

  
After Sam escape the prison, he was in the jet with Steve, he held himself close, he was cold, and still numb from the pain, he shivers as he sits next to Steve, Steve looks at him worriedly.

“Don't act all sappy with me, you too can feel the pain Tony is suffering right now. You can feel it deep in your gut. Be the man and tell him, or you might suffer in pain, like me.” Sam warns him.

“Come on Sammy, it's not like Tony would want me back after the fight we had.” Steve sighs next to him.

“Look at me Steve, i'm travelling half way around the earth, just for my man, i'm a fugitive right now, but i would do anything to have my man back in my arms. If i can do this for my man, why can't you do this for yours.” Sam said.

“Sam, it's different, Tony is happy with Pepper now. I can feel him being happy.” Steve said.

“And you can feel his pain too. And he can feel you too. You both clearly bonded way too many times. So listen to me, before i go all Falcon on you, fucking make it right before it's too late.” Sam said.

“Fine. Whatever makes you happy alright.” Steve sighs.

“The only thing that would make me happy, is to be back in Bucky’s arm, if I can’t have that, I don’t think i want to love, at all. “ Sam sighs.

As Steve landed the jet, T’Challa greets them, smiling at them, talking about how the white wolf is awake, he’s cultivating in his own farm, as they walked over to where Bucky was staying, they watched as Bucky feeds his goats, Sam’s feet has a mind of it’s own, they drag him to Bucky, as Bucky turns to him, both of them running towards each other, the felt the joy, the relive of seeing each other, Bucky jumps onto Sam, who held him close, Bucky covers Sam’s face with kisses.

“I’m never wanting to be away from you, ever again.” Bucky breathes out, as he rest his head against Sam’s.

“I’m never leaving you again, till death do us part, baby.” Sam whispers as he looks into Bucky blue eyes.


End file.
